


Share Time

by Skitty_the_Great



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_the_Great/pseuds/Skitty_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from Sam and Meg's conversation in Goodbye Stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Time

"How'd you become a demon, anyway?" Sam asked.  He shook the can of spray paint in his hand as he moved towards the wall.  His tone implied nonchalance, but he watched her curiously from the corner of his eye.

"Same way everyone does," Meg replied without looking at him.  She scanned the night sky in a disinterested fashion.  "Boatloads of torture.  You live through a couple thousand years of pain and you'd be amazed at the things you're suddenly willing to do.  Look at your brother.  Took less than century to crack him.  Another hundred years or so and who knows what kind of mystical, magical transformation he might have gone through."

Sam's shoulders tensed, but he didn't rise to the bait.  With long, sweeping strokes, he began inscribing the wall in front of him with every demon ward he could remember.  He'd drawn them so often, he hardly had to think about them anymore.

"But, so...you were human once.  Don't most demons start out that way?"

"They do."  Meg shook her own spray paint can and bent over, carefully tracing out a devil's trap on the ground.  Her lips curled in distaste.

"How'd you end up in hell the first place?  What deal did you make?"  Sam turned to face her, openly curious.  A half finished ward dripped sluggishly behind him. 

Meg turned to meet his gaze.  Her eyes were tight as she smirked at him.  His interest obviously amused her.

"That's kind of a personal question, Sam.  What makes you think I didn't just deserve to go to hell?"

Sam shrugged, and his whole body seemed to move with the gesture.

"Well, you don't really lend yourself to the evil archetype."

Meg's face scrunched in amusement. "I love it when you talk dirty."

"You know what I mean," Sam said, dryly.  "Looking after Cas...helping us now....it's not exactly demonic behavior."

Meg returned to the devil's trap she was drawing, carefully avoiding Sam's eyes.

"It's survival instinct, little Sammy, nothing more.  Don't look for a silver lining where there isn't one."

Sam was quiet for a long moment, watching her work.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know."

Sam laughed quietly.  "I forget, sometimes, what a real piece of work you are."  He turned back to the wall and resumed his warding.

"Goading, Sam?  That's beneath you."  She laughed in a condescending sort of way.  "I wanted to marry above my station."

Sam turned back to her.  "You did what now?"

"I was a servant and I wanted to be served instead.  Simple as that."

"You sold your soul...for that?"  Sam asked, his voice dripping with incredulity.

"So judgmental.  What as it you tried to sell yours for again?  Oh, that's right.  Your dearly departed brother, who was only in hell in the first place because you came down with a sudden case of death.  And so the Winchester cycle of martyrdom spins on and on and on..." her voice trailed off and she smirked at him.

Sam's jaw shifted, his annoyance plain on his face.

"For all your talk, I just didn't peg you as being that shallow."

Meg scoffed.

"I was already twenty when I made that deal.  My life was half over and it looked like I'd be spending the rest of it on my knees in front of some lord, and not in the fun way.  Ten years for my soul was a bargain."  She sprayed a final flourish on her devil's trap and stood.  For a moment, she stared at the red spray paint at her feet meditatively. 

"The ironic thing is I didn't even make it to five."  She looked at Sam, a half smile cutting across her face.  "His parents accused me of bewitching their son.  A lot of innocent women went up in smoke to the cry of witchcraft in those days.  I just happened to deserve it."


End file.
